1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a dispensing collection system that can be used to transport and store fluids and, more particularly, to a container for holding a plurality of fluids in isolation.
2. Background Art
Many processes employ liquids, solutions, solvents and other chemical fluids that need to be delivered and, after use, need to be discarded. Illustrative of one specific application that requires a source of supply liquid and produces waste liquid is liquid chromatography, such as high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). Another application is fluid injection analysis (FIA) used in conducting continuous, high-throughput titrations, colorimetric analyses, enzymatic assays, and the like. Other applications that might require relatively large volumes of supply liquid and generate a similar volume of waste liquid are material scrubbing or washing applications, electroplating, and other similar processes.
HPLC technology is widely used to detect and identify different components contained in a test sample. Typical HPLC instruments use a high-pressure pump for forcing a suitable solvent, via capillary lines, at a controlled flow rate serially from a reservoir (usually a glass or plastic bottle), through a separation column and a UV or other type detector, and exhausting all fluids to a waste reservoir. The column contains an absorbent selected for components anticipated to be in the test samples. During a HPLC analysis run, a small quantity of the test sample injected into the flow of the pressurized solvent will travel into and through the separation column. The different subphase sample components pass through the column at different rates, each thereby becoming substantially isolated before passing the detector for individual identification.
Typical solvent (also called mobile phase) used in HPLC is a mixture of water with alcohols or acetonitrile (MeCN). Alternatively, the mobile phase can be a mixture of hexane with alcohols or other polar solvents. Different ionic modifiers (salts, acids, bases) also constitute mobile phase in small concentrations. This mobile phase is typically prepared by the HPLC instrument user prior to setting up for an HPLC analysis. Stages involved in mobile phase preparation include measuring of volume of all liquid ingredients, weighing all solid ingredients, dissolving and mixing of all components, adjusting pH if needed with acid or base monitoring by pH meter, filtering obtained solution, and removing dissolved gasses by inert gas purging or by vacuum. Typically, all of the steps are recorded in a laboratory notebook. After analysis is complete, the used mobile phase accumulated during the run is disposed of. All of these steps take time to complete and require an experienced technician to perform. Further, any errors in preparing for the run can be costly.
Similarly, chemical analysis using FIA includes a pump for effecting flow of a non-segmented, continuous carrier of suitable liquid from a supply reservoir through a tube. An injection port is provided along the tube for placing a measured amount of sample into the moving liquid stream. As the sample moves downstream through the tube and an optional reactor, radial and convection diffusion disperse and mix the sample with reagents or other components. Thereafter, the liquid zone containing the sample passes through a suitable detector and finally is deposited in a waste reservoir. Detectors often used in FIA include colorimeters, fluorometers, ion-selective electrodes, or biosensors that continuously detect changes in absorbance, electrode potential, or other measurable physical parameters.
If one is analyzing a high number of samples by these types of procedures, the amount of supply liquid required can be significant and preparation therefore requires either high volume or multiple repetitions. It is logical then for high volume analysis laboratories to contract out the preparation of such liquids. In addition, any waste liquid must be properly disposed of.
While the use of glass and plastic bottles in the prior art as a reservoir for unused and used liquids is sufficient for their intended function, other constructions may provide features that are more desirable and convenient for a user.